Original Characters Trapped
is an easter egg in the Zombie map, Call of the Dead. It centers around the original characters (Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen) being trapped in a locked room asking the players on the other side for help. The reward for completing it is obtaining the Lightning Bolt power-up, an achievement, and a profile picture of either Takeo's or Nikolai's picture from the revamped Shi No Numa. Unlike the Kassimir Mechanism, this one can be completed on Solo and Co-Op as it has a different process for each mode. Explanation Underneath the PhD Flopper room, there is a locked door. Once close enough with the power turned on, the player will hear Dempsey knocking on the door asking for help. Richtofen explains that the teleporter sent them too far in time and that they are now trapped inside a dark room, asking the player on the other side of the door for help. Takeo is sick from teleporting and throws up multiple times. Apparently the Kassimir Mechanism had something to do with the teleporter malfunction, as Dempsey can be heard cursing Gersch. Solo Process First Step The first step is to find a fuse. After listening to the conversation, go upstairs to the room with PhD Flopper. It will be either on the desk next to or across PhD Flopper or in the corner of the locker. Once obtained, go back to the door and insert it in the fuse box next to the door. Second Step After the first step is completed, there is now light in the room allowing the Original Characters to finally see. While discussing, Nikolai accidentally activates the MDT security system. The player must destroy four generators, signaled by four glowing red orbs, disabling the MDT security system. This can be done by any explosive device. Generator Locations: #Across from the locked door where the original characters are (this is likely to show the player what they look like). #Outside of the left window in the Stamin-Up building. #Over the left railing of the ship near Double Tap Root Beer. #In between the second ship and the spawn area, on the right side between two ice shelves. Third Step In the control room, or where the power is, set the steering wheel in the power room to the 5 o'clock position (move the wheel so the brown handle faces 5 o'clock), pull the first lever once, and the third lever three times (from left to right). A submarine will surface and shine a mysterious green light that will then reflect into the lighthouse. Fourth Step Use the V-R11 on a zombie and instead of running into a body of water, he will run into the bottom of the lighthouse and into the green light. You have to kill him before he reaches the top. Take the golden rod that appears and insert it into the eartube next to the door just like the vodka. Final Step Use the knife on the fusebox to fix it, ending the easter egg (although the player has to wait for the characters' dialog to finish). Co-op Process First Step The first step is to find a fuse. After listening to the conversation, go upstairs to the room with PhD Flopper. It will be either on the desk next to or across PhD Flopper or in the corner of the locker. Once obtained, go back to the door and insert it in the fuse box next to the door. Second Step After the first step is completed, there is now light in the room allowing the Original Characters to finally see. While discussing, Nikolai accidentally activates the MDT security system. The player must destroy four generators, signaled by four glowing red orbs, disabling the MDT security system. This can be done by any explosive device. Generator Locations: #Across from the locked door where the original characters are (this is likely to show the player what they look like). #Outside of the left window in the Stamin-Up building. #Over the left railing of the ship near Double Tap Root Beer. #In between the second ship and the spawn area, on the right side between two ice shelves. Third Step After completing the second step, Nikolai asks for some vodka. You can find the vodka in multiple places. Usually it appears at the front of the lighthouse, outside of the door. It may spawn on the first ship, just on the right of the stairs on the second floor, above the MPL. It can also spawn on the first ship, on the ledge before you jump into the second ship. One Player has to stand under the Vodka bottle ready to pick it, while the other player knifes it causing it to fall down. If the player fails to catch the bottle, another one will respawn at a different place. Fourth Step Richtofen asks you to find his "long, stiff hard golden rod". You must set the security dials in the lighthouse to its proper code. There is a dial on each level, the code being 2746 from top to bottom. This is a huge challenge because when you a dial is changed, the ones below and above it will increase by one. To get the dials to become 2746 '''these simple steps must be followed. The dials to start out randomly. The colors of the dials from top to bottom are yellow, orange, blue, and purple on bottom. The bottom one looks like it doesn't have a color, but this only because its dark so its hard to see the purple. The steps are: 1. Press PURPLE until PURPLE is at the correct number. 2. Press ORANGE untill BLUE is at the correct number. (ORANGE does not effect PURPLE) 3. Press YELLOW until ORANGE is at the correct number. (YELLOW does not effect BLUE or PURPLE) 4. You now have the bottom 3 numbers at the correct ratio from one another. 5. Press YELLOW until YELLOW is at the correct number, COUNT THE NUMBER OF TIMES YOUR PRESS YELLOW. 6. Press PURPLE the same number of times as you pressed YELLOW in step 5. 7. Press BLUE until it is back at the correct number, PURPLE and ORANGE should now also be at the correct numbers. The final result should have '''2 on the yellow dial, 7 '''on the orange dial, 4 on the blue dial and '''6 '''on the purple. Fifth Step Four Morse Code radios must be activated in the correct order. The Morse Code radios in the correct order: #The radio under the power room, on top of a cabinet on the right side. #The radio located next to Stamin-Up, on top of the barrel. #The radio near the back of the second ship, where you can buy Semtex grenades. It is inside the train cart next to a window on the right hand side. #The radio under the steps going to the door where the original characters are trapped, on top of a cabinet. Sixth Step In the control room, or where the power is, set the steering wheel in the power room to the 5 o'clock position (move the wheel so the brown handle faces 5 o'clock, you can simply do this by turning the wheel twice) then pull the first lever once, and the third lever three times. A submarine will surface and shine a mysterious green light that will then reflect into the lighthouse. *If done correctly, a foghorn will emit a sound from the submarine. Seventh Step The sound created by the foghorn must be matched using the foghorns around the lighthouse. The foghorn from the sub can be best heard from the end of the lighthouse zipline; however you don't even need to hear it because the order is the same every single time. This has been confirmed multiple times. The sub will NOT disappear if the player takes too long. It will stay there for as many rounds needed. It gives you time to get some ray guns and a V-R11. The order below is the correct order. If you mess up the order, or the sub will not appear, simply start the next round and it will reset. In order to activate the foghorns, press and hold X on them. '''The Foghorn Locations in order are #At the base of the lighthouse, next to the pool of water. #After the slide to Speed Cola , around the right side of the corner in the water. #At the base of the lighthouse, on the left hand side next to the building. #After the slide to Speed Cola, behind the huge rock in the center. Eighth Step Use the V-R11 shoot a zombie close to the lighthouse, he will run into the bottom of the lighthouse and into the green light at the staircase. He will slowly start to float up, during this the players must shoot him until he stops moving. A lot of damage has to be done to him, which is why it's useful for the players to have ray guns or LMGs. After this, the golden rod will appear at the bottom of the Lighthouse. Take the golden and insert it into the eartube next to the door just like the vodka bottle. Final Step Use the knife on the fuse box to fix it. The End With the teleporter fixed, the crew teleports to Paradise. The player is given a gamer picture of Takeo or Nikolai's picture from the revamped Shi No Numa depending on whether the player completes it on solo or co-op (both pictures are awarded if the player completes it in co-op), an achievement (both are awarded if the player completes it in co-op), and the Lightning Bolt. The Lightning Bolt will drop from then on whenever the player kills George A. Romero instead of a Death Machine. Just like the Death Machine, only one player can have the Wunderwaffe DG-2 at one time; if you kill George Romero while someone has the Wunderwaffe DG-2, they will get the Death Machine instead of the Wunderwaffe DG-2. Note that when the player gets the Wunderwaffe, both of the player's weapons are replaced and will not come back until the player runs out of ammo with the Wunderwaffe or gets downed. Transcript See Original Characters Trapped/Transcript. Gallery File:Goldenrod.jpg|The Golden Rod seen in the player's inventory. Note that it looks similar to the buddhist relic Call_of_the_Dead_Power_Box.jpg|The Power Box in the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg Call_of_the_Dead_Submarine.jpg|The Submarine activated by the lighthouse's green light Videos Video:Call of the Dead 'Original Characters Trapped' Solo|A guide on how to complete the easter egg on solo. Video:Black Ops - Ensemble Cast Achievement|A guide on how to complete the easter egg on co-op.] Video:Call of the Dead: Lighthouse Dial Code Paper Locations|Lighthouse Dial Code Paper Locations Category:Zombies Mode Category:Easter eggs Category:Easter eggs